


On All Things Will

by ZoeMontrose



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, Let My Boys Be Soft, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeMontrose/pseuds/ZoeMontrose
Summary: Derek’s not sure how they ended up like this, their feet a tangled heap with the colourful quilt Will’s Mom had made him weaved between them like ocean waves, their clothes rumpled, couch cushions pushed onto the ground to make space for two grown-up men who don’t make use of it in favour of cuddling close.(A Day and a Thought into these soft boys' life after college. Together)





	On All Things Will

Derek’s not sure how they ended up like this, their feet a tangled heap with the colourful quilt Will’s Mom had made him weaved between them like ocean waves, their clothes rumpled, couch cushions pushed onto the ground to make space for two grown-up men who don’t make use of it in favour of cuddling close. 

Well, he’s not unsure how they ended up exactly like this. 

Will had come home half an hour ago with bags so deep and dark under his eyes Derek had thought for a moment his boyfriend had gotten into a fight, stumbling over his own feet and yawning his way through a kiss and a chirp about him still being in his pyjama bottoms. 

Which, rude, because Derek has spent enough days lounging around in pyjamas with Will that his boyfriend really doesn’t have any speaking ground. 

So he had grabbed said man, gently bullied him into stripping down to his boxers, t-shirt and cuddle socks and corralled them both onto the couch for some quality snuggle time. 

Yeah, Derek knows how they ended up like this. 

But it still amazes him that they ended up here, together, in an apartment with both their names on the lease and shared potted plants (though really, Walt Wiltman and Keanu Leaves would probably already have died under Will’s care by now. They each got to name one. Derek doesn’t remember anymore which name he picked and which was Will’s idea). 

It’s perfect. It’s all Derek has ever wanted and he has it right here in the palm of his hand, in some tiny flat in New York that he shares with his boyfriend. 

His boyfriend. 

His boyfriend who’s curled up, body leaning towards Derek’s in sleep as if subconsciously still searching for the warmth of his hands that he’s only too happy to provide him with. 

Will looks good like this, Derek muses. Soft, the way he so rarely allows himself to be even now. 

Even now that all… well not all, but most of his tells have been learned, like the soft wrinkle by his nose that has been explored intimately, the curve of Will’s smile that Derek has felt under his lips again and again and again and wants to continue to feel there until forever. His heartbeat under his fingers like a steady push and pull that only ever pulls closer still. 

Of course, it’s not always as easy as it is in these soft moments. 

There’s still the constant struggle Will carries out with himself that he’s only recently allowed Derek to partake in. 

The one where he stares himself down in the mirror from all angles, tugging and pulling on ears and noses and hair and finding a flaw in all the things Derek has only ever seen as beautiful. 

Or the one where Derek himself goes silent, suddenly withdraws from the world into his own space to retrieve the parts of himself he feels he’s lost during the day. 

When he’s been told one too many times how he’s so well spoken for someone like him, how calm he is and oh, he’s so different from all the other ones like… him. 

But it works. 

Surprisingly well, it works. 

They fight sometimes, sure, but they also have each other’s take-out orders memorized (Derek burns water and Will can cook but most of the time they are both too tired after work) and know when to be silent and when to be loud around each other.

And in the time between they cancel each other out. 

They got through the first time the water pipes broke and flooded the bathroom, through Will working the graveyard shift and them barely seeing each other for a month even though they lived together. They survived Derek’s deadline stressing and Will’s family outbreak and came through stronger for it. 

They wake up together in the morning even though Derek won’t have to be up for another couple of hours to make breakfast together, eating in silence with their ankles hooked under the table and their fingers linked. Which really makes drinking coffee unnecessarily more complicated than it already is at 6 am but Derek would rather die than untangle their hands, thank you very much. 

Derek will watch while Will dresses, comment and chirp because really, he doesn’t even remember buying that many flannels. But his mouth will turn soft and easy under Will’s, pliant and ready to give in for some short moments of peace. 

Then once Will has left Derek will return to bed to scroll through some of his work or grade some papers, sometimes dozing off again to wake up to some texts about interesting Dogs his boyfriend saw on his way to work. 

Or a picture of that one bookstore nestled in between the Only Good Coffee Shop and the Diner that he loves.

On some rare days, a selfie. 

Will, his beanie pulled low, flush high on his cheeks even over the scarf, a hint of a crinkle in the corner of his eyes. 

Derek makes sure to save them all, even the stupid ones because they are stupid but moments Will decided were important enough to share with him. 

In the evening they will meet in the kitchen, switch between eating and tugging on clothes until they end up between the sheets once more. 

Sometimes Derek will read some poetry out loud into the curve of Will’s hip because he’s ticklish there and while they are both very much in love they are also still dicks. Sometimes they’ll share stories about their day even though they texted all the time. 

A soft snore startles Derek out of his daydreaming, Will’s nose wrinkling before his face relaxes and smooths out again. 

Between the fabric of the quilt Will’s feet poke out, clad in mismatching socks that Derek is sure belonged to him at some time, way back. 

He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> My hyperfixation has shifted to OMG, Check Please and I have No Regrets. 
> 
> It is once again Finals Season at my University and I'm procrastinating by writing soft boys :) *internal screaming* Let these damn boys be soft and grown up! 
> 
> SEND ME PROMPT IDEAS!!!!!
> 
> Kudos & Comments will feed my cat and determine whether or not I'll write more :)


End file.
